1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sound amplifying devices and more particularly, to an improved portable, self-contained, public address apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Public address systems are often used in conjunction with guided tours. Motor buses, used for such tours, usually have a public address system built in to allow the tour director to speak to the members of the tour while they are being transported from one site to another.
Upon arriving at a tour site, the director and members of the tour usually leave the bus, which makes the public address system in the bus ineffective for broadcasting announcements. In order to realize the benefits of public address when the group is out-of-doors, devices such as bullhorns have been used. These heavy, cumbersome, and expensive devices can restrict the activities of the director by being physically demanding, and can be lost, stolen or misplaced easily.
Moreover, a duplication of public address systems is necessary because the built-in systems in the motor buses cannot be removed. Further, due to their nonremovability, the bus systems are subject to vandalism, theft, and destruction from accidents as well as other causes. Since these systems are typically mounted within the body or chassis of the bus, they are also difficult and costly to repair.